thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Douglas and the Signal
'Douglas and the Signal '''is the 20th episode of Season 1. Plot Signals are important to a railway; they help the engines stay safe. Sometimes, though, signalmen fall asleep on the job, causing accidents. One day, Donald and Douglas were helping to build a signal by Kellsthorpe Road. The Fat Controller supervised the work in Winston. The signal was almost finished, and Donald wasn't needed to complete the work. "Och, promise me ye won't crash into the signalbox like I did." he joked. Douglas laughed. "I won't, Donal'." Donald was sent to work on Edward's branch line. Douglas helped test the signal to make sure it worked right, but the new signalman was lazy and often didn't do what he was told. The Fat Controller wasn't very happy. "You are a Really Useless signalman!" he scolded, but the signalman just laughed. "Do you think I should listen to you?" The Fat Controller scowled and walked out of the signalbox. The next day, Douglas was in a siding, waiting for the signalman to switch the points. The signalman was sleeping and was not paying attention. Winston was arriving with the Fat Controller inside to inspect the signal. The signal was green, and Winston couldn't know that some trucks full of logs were around the bend, but Douglas knew and tried to warn him. "Och, yon Winston! Stop! STOP!" cried Douglas, but Winston whizzed by. Winston raced by the green signal, just as the signalman woke up. "Whoops! I better set the signal to red! After all, there are trucks ahead!" He set the signal to red, just as Winston rounded the bend. The Fat Controller looked back and saw that the signal was now red. "Uh oh! Winston, stop! Stop!" He could see the trucks of logs ahead, which could only mean trouble. The Fat Controller tried to put on the brakes, but Winston couldn't stop! "Help! Help!" cried Winston. The Fat Controller jumped clear. Just then, Stafford arrived to shunt the trucks of logs and saw Winston. "Uh, oh! I better run in reverse!" So Stafford did. He raced all the way to Kellsthrope, with Winston now a runaway. Duck was on the other line, watching the whole thing, "Oh, my!" he cried as Stafford and Winston raced by. "No time to chat, Duck! I've got to save Winston!" cried Stafford and the driver put on the brakes. Dennis was arriving with a goods train, and he was heading straight for Stafford! "Out of my way!" he bellowed. "I can't! You'll have to go in reverse!" cried Stafford, but Dennis just halted. Stafford biffed Dennis a few meters, but with the guard's help, he was able to stop Winston. "Whew! Thanks, Stafford!" said Winston. Stafford smiled. "No, problem! Anything for a friend!" "Pah!" huffed Dennis, "Friends! You just biffed me!" Just then, The Fat Controller arrived in Douglas. "Well done, Stafford! I'm giving that new signalman the sack, and I'll hold training for new people next week!" "Oh, thank goodness, sir! I don't wanna go wayward anymore!" Although of course, we know this won't be the case... Characters *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Dennis *Stafford *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *BoCo ''(cameo) Trivia *A reference to Wayward Winston is made. Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes